clash of unpopulars
by waffles and pancakes
Summary: Moving to a new school is hard. the 4 girls find out so as in their new school they meet 4 losers, who actually don't look bad. Read to find out more I kinda suck at summaries! Nejixten main? ,shikaxino,sakuxsaus,hinaxnaru. PLEASE READ!
1. Neji's life

**Clash of un/popular**

**Hey guys! This ****is my first fanfic. Plz don't hate me if it's cheesy! If you don't like it don't read it! Anyway I'm posting this story because I decided for a change. All the other Naruto high school fanfics are the same! The girls at high school are nerds/losers, popular boys come along, make friends, girls become popular, fall in love blah blah ****blah**** . **** Mine's going to be the opposite! ****So, here we go!**

**Pairings:**

**NejiXTen (main?)**

**SasuXSaku**

**InoXShik**

**NaruXHina**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. That's all I got to say.**

_**It was a cold December's day in the slums of Konoha…**_

A school bus pulled up outside an old ragged bungalow. As the bus door opened, a tall long haired boy was shoved off the bus by a gang and fell face first in the ice cold snow. Slowly the bus drove away, the laughing students visible until the bus disappeared over the hill. When he was absolutely sure they had gone, the boy pushed himself up painfully, bruises on his arm swelling painfully from earlier that day. Then he trudged along the snow towards the bungalow.

The door creaked open noisily as he entered. He tiptoed quietly across the wonky floor board, hoping _**he **_wouldn't hear him. As he took off his bag carefully a metal pencil case from it clonked to the floor and the contents spilled out. CLONK! SHATTER! Oops… The boy shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the dreaded to happen. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… "NEEEEEEEEEJJJJJJJJJJIIIIIII!" (The boys name apparently) Quickly Neji bent down and started scooping up his pencils, cramming them into his bag hurriedly. Then suddenly a shadow towered above him. He gulped. Slowly he turned his head towards the figure. Okay Neji, you can do this, come on, just look at him. He stared at the man's feet, moving up to his baggy trousers, then up to his hanging over belly covered by a dirty white shirt. Then he looked up, faced with a pair of blood shot eyes.

"H-hello f-f-father." Neji stuttered.

"Hello father? HELLO FATHER?" The man bellowed. Neji shrunk back in fear. "Okay, let's see." He began in a dangerous mocking tone. "You leave this morning without making my breakfast and doing the washing. You waste my money on bus fares when you could've walked there. THEN YOU ARRIVE HOME AT MIDNIGHT LOOKING AS IF YOU JUMPED THROUGH A DUST BIN AND ALL YOU HAVE FOR ME IS HELLO FATHER?" The man grabbed Neji by the skin (at the collar bone) and held him up. "I'll teach you, you dirty little *****" (I don't like writing swear words and no I'm not a mummy's girl) He twisted Neji's skin around, Neji bit his lip to stop himself from screaming. Then the man bought up his fist and slammed it into Neji's Abdomen. Not able to bend over, Neji could only dangle limply and bite his lip. Without warning, the man then bought his foot up and kneed Neji in the ribcage. By now Neji was bleeding and he could taste blood from his lips due to biting it. Satisfied from his beating, the man grinned evilly and drew Neji's face closer to his.

"Now listen closely boy," he grunted into Neji's face, he could feel the man's alcoholic breath on his cool skin. "1) every morning from now on you will do twice the amount of chores you usually do. 2) DON'T ENER TAKE MY MONEY BOY! 3) You will come back as soon as school finishes to do your chores! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Y-y-yes f-f-f arth-ther." By now Neji could hardly speak. Then the man dropped Neji on the floor and walked away, his beer sloshing out of his cup. After 5 minutes when Neji was certain he wasn't coming back, he crawled onto 4 legs and collapsed again. Seeing that didn't work, he started dragging himself towards the cellar (his room) with one arm. When he reached there, Neji fell on his rusty mat on the floor, also known as his bed and sat there thinking. Thank goodness the teacher didn't give any homework. The reason Neji was late was he had a secret job. You see his father never spent a penny on him, so in order to survive he had to make his own money. After looking around for a long time, he settled for delivering news paper. Every pay day he gathered up his money and bought some bread and drink for the week, but he dared not tell his farther. He'd probably take it and spend it on beer and alcohol. If Neji had lots of money, he'd probably spend it on… Then Neji drifted off to sleep, dreaming about living a normal life…

YAY! Sorry if it's short and cheesy. My first chappie done! R&R! No flames and unnecessary bed comments. Advice welcome. By the way in this story Neji and Hinata are not related at all! Thanks! Who shall I do next? Shikamaru? Sauske? Naruto?

Bye


	2. Sauske's life

**Heeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy! It's me again! Here's another story. Hope you liked the previous chappie. I've settled with introducing Sauske now. By the way I'm thinking of making another fanfic where the boys are slaves and the girls buy them. Please review what you think about this idea! ****Also thanks for the reviews!**

**Pairings:**

**NejiXTen (main?)**

**SasuXSaku**

**InoXShik**

**NaruXHina**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. That's all I got to say.**

_**On the streets of Konoha town sq…**_

The shouting of police men filled the town. It was late at night and the deserted town was dimly lit by lamp posts. Suddenly a silhouette dashed through the town, soon followed by some bigger shadows and shouting. The smaller silhouette sped up a hay stack, across the roofs of houses and into an alley way. As the shadow sat panting against the wall of the alleyway, he heard the shouting get fainter and fainter till it completely disappeared. The boy let out a sigh of relief. He had onyx eyes, pale skin and spiky hair. He wore a pair of old ragged trousers and sandals, his chest was covered with nothing more than scraps of cloth sewn together, revealing his bruised chest. Slowly after he had calmed down, he reached into his battered bag and pulled out a loaf of bread. He had stolen this earlier from a shop, and thankfully didn't get caught. But the police had run after him for a long time, and he was very tired. At least I can eat now, he thought happily. Pulling a piece of bread off, and nibbling on it. Then he put the rest in his bag, as this would have to last him for a month. Suddenly he felt tired. He lay down a rug on the floor, put his bag down and curled up in a ball, trying to sleep in the winters cold. Eventually he drifted off into a deep sleep….

Sauske awoke to the sound of pattering footsteps. He sat up and stiffened. They were coming his way. He cautiously pressed up against the wall. Please don't be them! Slowly the footsteps grew louder and louder. Oh no! Sauske shut his eyes tightly. It was definitely them. The tapping became louder. Finally the footstep stopped. He slowly opened one eye. Looking up, he saw 5 glowering shadows towering over him. He crossed his fingers. One of the figures began to speak. "Hello Sauske." Sauske shivered at the coldness of his voice. It was him. He who followed him every night. He who made his life living hell. He who tortured him till he was an inch away from death. Him, Sauske's worst nightmare. He carried on. "I see that's some nice bread you got there." Sauske narrowed his eyes. Without warning a fist shot through the air and grabbed Sauske's neck. Sauske gasped for breath. "You know I hate explaining myself." The figure growled. "You also know what I want. Don't you?" Sauske nodded. "Good. Next time I'll kill you. But I'll let you off this time, if you give me that bread of yours. Deal?" He clenched his fist tighter, making Sauske's breathing stop. Slowly, his hand shakily reached into his bag and pulled out the bread from earlier on. The figure snatched it away and let Sauske fall to the ground. Gasping, Sauske suddenly felt faint, and dots started appearing before him. His eye lids felt heavy, and he let them fall slowly "Sleep tight Sauske." The figure chuckled evilly. "Sweet dreams." Then he spun around on his heels and jumped off, disappearing into the midnight moon…

**Hey guys! Second chappie done! Please get used to the short cheesy chapters. I'm normally busy and can't find time to update. Also thanks to people who reviewed. Please if you can review again! By the way my name is now waffles and pancakes. Soz for the inconvenience! Many thanks! Also the next chapter might take a while to post as I've ran out of ideas for Naruto and Shikamaru. Plz give ideas! Bye! **


	3. ANplease read important!

**Hey there! Sorry I haven't reviewed for ages! You see, my friend at school (you know who you are) has discovered my fanfic account, and has read my story and it's really embarrassing. You guys may not think so, but I am sooooo embarrassed I can't describe it. I don't know yet if I'm going to quit the story, and Shy-tomboy, im not one of those people who quit after the first chapter, im just one of those people who's probably going to stop writing stories because a friend at school found out. I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! Maybe Ill makes a completely different account and re-writes the story. But once again Im sorry! And please don't post any hurtful, mean comments .**

**Waffles and pancakes (sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry)**


End file.
